


unleash the beast

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barghest!Jordan, Basically, But also, F/M, Lydia wants to see Jordan's eyes glow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, don't talk to me about the title, just an excuse to write smut, that pursuit leads to sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris Argent leaves Lydia with his bestiary, he also leaves her with a warning about a certain deputy. But Lydia’s eighteen and she’s dated homicidal lizards and teenage werewolves before, so she’s pretty sure she can handle whatever the hell Jordan Parrish is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unleash the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this anon entirely for this fic: [(x)](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/97709643552/is-it-bad-that-when-i-read-your-barghest-parrish-theory)
> 
> And now you guys know I can't write smut at all.

When Chris Argent leaves Lydia with his bestiary, he also leaves her with a warning about a certain deputy. _He has supernatural strength and his eyes glow orange and please, please stay away from him._

But Lydia’s eighteen and she’s dated homicidal lizards and teenage werewolves before, so she’s pretty sure she can handle whatever the hell Jordan Parrish is.  
  
Or so she thinks.  
  
Unknowingly and definitely unplanned, Lydia starts getting closer to the deputy after she ignores Chris’ warning and offers to help Jordan figure out what he is. That then leads to long nights at the station, scanning through pages of the bestiary, red pen in hand as she crosses off the names of supernatural creatures on a list she made of what Jordan can potentially be. _Fire kitsune, Were-salamander(?), Jin._ But those nights aren’t just spent studying the bestiary, they’re also spent sneaking longing glances at each other, drinking coffee together, and ultimately confiding in one another about their pasts.  
  
It’s the first time since Allison’s death that Lydia’s opened up to someone about her best friend. And suddenly, before she even knows it, Lydia finds herself wanting to spend more time with _him_. To talk to him, to help him steer his way through the supernatural world, and most importantly, for once in her lifetime, she _wants_ him. (Even though she’s pretty sure he wants her too).  
  
So, Lydia comes up with a way to get what she wants.

 

**

 

She invites Jordan to her house one evening, telling him that she might have an idea on what he is. “Can’t you tell me over the phone?” He asks.  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes. “You really want me to tell you over the phone? Okay, because I can—”  
  
“—Wait, no, I rather not hear what potentially dangerous creature I am through the phone,” he interrupts her.  
  
She giggles slightly. “Just come over after your shift.”  
  
“Lydia…”  
  
“My mother’s not home, it’s fine,” she adds quickly, and then bites her tongue, knowing that she shouldn’t have said that. Even though she’s eighteen and technically an adult now, Jordan’s still wary when he’s around her, even though the strawberry blonde already knows that he’s attracted to her. The way she finds him looking at her so intensely, before quickly looking away when he realizes she saw him staring, his face turning a slight pink. If that didn’t mean something, then she doesn’t know what does.  
  
“....Alright,” he says, pleasantly surprising Lydia. “I’ll stop by after my shift’s over.”  
  
Lydia smiles. “Great. I’ll see you soon,” and then because she _can_ , she adds on playfully, “ _deputy_.”  
  
Hearing his breath hitch over the line at the sound of her calling him by his title gives Lydia a comforting pleasure, because she knows she’s the only one that can make such a reaction come from him. “Right, I’ll see you,” he says quickly, hanging up before Lydia can say anything else.  
  
She smiles to herself, satisfied, and spends the rest of the night lounging on the sofa in pajama shorts and a t-shirt—she got rid of all her nightgowns after realizing how uncomfortable they were--while interchanging between studying the bestiary and archaic latin. She spends more time on the former, however, making sure that she’s absolutely right about her theory on what Jordan is. Her fingers graze the top of the page, tracing over the bold letters of the title of the entry for the supernatural creature. _Barghest._ It’s a type of hellhound, Lydia learns, which is basically a supernatural dog associated with death and the afterlife. The whole thing makes Lydia think so much of herself, as a banshee. She already knows she practically screams death, literally, but the thought of Jordan being something similar? At first, she didn’t believe it, but as she read further and further, Lydia found her doubts starting to clear. Especially after reading that Barghests are immune to fire and that their eyes glow orange when excited.  
  
Her mind goes back to what Chris told her, how Jordan had given him a sort of pep talk about needing adrenaline, how he needs to get angry, and how it was only after Chris got angry that Jordan was finally able to pull the metal bar out of him and out of a freaking _wall._ Not to mention that Jordan’s eyes started glowing orange at that exact moment. And in a completely odd way, it makes sense, no matter how strange the whole situation might be—although Lydia’s definitely seen stranger, it’s Beacon Hills _after all_. It makes sense because from how Lydia perceives the whole thing in her head, Jordan was practically feeding off of Chris’ anger, his adrenaline, causing his increased strength and ultimately being able to pull the bar out. She seems to have that part of it down, but what the strawberry blonde can’t seem to understand is, _what does it mean?_ Does it mean that Jordan is potentially dangerous? From what Lydia’s read, she knows that Barghests are usually depicted as monstrous black dogs with huge teeth and claws, and that by looking into their eyes can mean imminent death.  
  
Lydia should be scared, should stay from Jordan as Chris told her, but for some reason, she isn’t one bit frightened.  
  
She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s been with her fair share of supernatural creatures in the past, or if it’s because she’s already in too deep to stop herself from getting closer to him. And even though a majority of what the strawberry blonde has read about barghests all points toward them being deadly creatures, a tiny part of what she read also points toward them being relatively benign, sometimes even playing the role of a protector.  
  
And Lydia hopes that’s what Jordan is. A protector.  
  
“Not all monsters do monstrous things,” Lydia reminds herself quietly, as she closes the bestiary. She’s about to go back to reading archaic Latin, when the doorbell rings, echoing through the empty house. Her mom’s out of town the whole weekend, leaving Lydia absolutely alone. Getting off the couch, Lydia walks her way over to the front door, her heart strangely beating quite rapidly and she wonders if _weredogs_ can hear heartbeats just like werewolves.  
  
She really hopes not.  
  
Opening the door, Lydia finds Jordan who stands at the threshold awkwardly. He’s still wearing his deputy uniform and Lydia really just wants to rip it off him. It gives justice to his nicely toned figure, but she’d very much like to see what’s underneath the clothes too. And at that thought, Lydia smiles.  
  
“Hey, sorry, I got off my shift a bit late,” Jordan apologizes, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
She opens the door wider for him and notices the quick once over he gives her. “No, it’s fine,” she reassures him, stepping aside to let him come in.  
Jordan walks inside and Lydia closes the door behind them, locking it, before making her way back to the living room which is connected to her kitchen. And knowing that the deputy is following behind her, Lydia sashays her hips a little more than usual for good luck. She might not be wearing one of her skirts or dresses, but these pajama shorts hug her ass better than most of the jeans she owns. And she doesn’t own a lot of jeans. “Coffee?” She asks him, glancing over her shoulder just at the perfect moment, because she catches his eyes glance up from where they were fixated on the lower half of her body.  
  
Jordan fumbles with his words, “N-No, it’s fine.”  
  
Lydia smiles and considers it a small victory. While Jordan takes a seat on the couch, eyeing the various books she has sprawled across the couch and table, Lydia goes into the kitchen and makes the two of them coffee anyways. Seeing as it’s already late, some caffeine will definitely help them in the long run. Especially with the plans she has in store for tonight. When she comes back with two mugs of steaming coffee, she finds Jordan looking through her book of Latin. Lydia hands him his cup as he puts the book down, and she sits criss crossed next to him.  
  
He arches a curious eyebrow at her. “You know archaic Latin?”    
  
Lydia shrugs and smiles mischievously. “Classic Latin bored me.”  
  
Jordan smiles back, clearly impressed. “You’re quite…”  
  
“Intelligent? Clever? The most boring person in the world? I mean seriously, who willingly wants to learn _Latin_ ,” Lydia jokes, taking a sip of her coffee and then placing it on the table.  
  
“Well, I was going to say you’re quite amazing,” Jordan finishes, giving her a small smile.  
  
Lydia’s eyes go slightly wide. She wasn’t expecting to hear him say that. Her heart starts to beat wildly again as Jordan stares at her, and she quickly peels her gaze away from him, leaning across and grabbing the bestiary off the ground. “L-Let’s get down to the important stuff, shall we?” She says, voice not as steely as she intended it to be.  
  
The deputy nods, taking a few quick sips of his coffee before placing the mug down on the table, and then giving Lydia his full attention. “Okay, I think I’m ready for this,” he replies, his tone of voice saying otherwise.  
  
Lydia flips open to the page about barghests, “Are you sure? Do you want me to tell you or just show you?”  
  
Jordan licks his lips, thinking. “Tell me. I...want to hear you say it,” he tells her, pleasantly surprising her once more.  
  
Lydia takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. “Okay, well,” she starts, trying to figure out how to say it as calmly as possible, “Ithinkyou’reabarghest.” Definitely not calm at all.  
  
Jordan furrows his eyebrows. “What?”  
  
“I think you’re a barghest,” she repeats again, and by the look on Jordan’s face, she knows he has no idea what that is. “A hellhound.” She moves closer to him and shows him the page in the bestiary. He studies it and frowns.  
  
“So you think I’m a monstrous weredog with black fur and sharp teeth?” he asks, tone absolutely incredulous.  
  
Lydia crosses her arms. “You make it sound like a _bad thing_.”  
  
“Isn’t it though? I mean, why do you think I’m a... _barghest?_ ” The word leaves his mouth funny, and Lydia has to stifle a giggle.  
  
“Well, first of all they’re immune to fire,” Lydia explains, “And secondly, a barghest eyes glow orange when they’re excited. And Chris told me that your eyes glowed orange when you saved him.”  
  
Jordan sighs, “Lydia, you can’t be so sure that Chris actually saw my eyes glow orange. I mean, he had lost so much blood, he could have easily been hallucinating.”  
  
“But that doesn’t explain how you pulled the bar out of him and a wall!” The strawberry blonde exclaims a little louder than usual. “When a Barghest’s eyes glow orange, they also get increased physical strength!”  
  
“That...that was just because Chris helped me,” he says slowly.  
  
Lydia can’t help but smile. “For a second there, I thought you were going to say that was _all you._ ”  
  
Jordan snorts. “Yeah right, that bar was like eight feet deep into the wall. There was no way I could have taken it out myself _._ ”  
  
“But you _did_ ,” Lydia insists, getting another sigh from him. “Because you’re a hellhound,” she continues confidently.  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Jordan asks, doubtfully.  
  
Truthfully, there’s no way Lydia can be a hundred percent sure. The only way she can confirm her theory is through Deaton, who’s currently out of town trying to find runaway supernaturals and return them to Eichen House. But Lydia has a plan B, and it’s a fantastic plan B. “Well,” she starts, biting her lip a bit deviously, “I do have something in mind that we can _test out_.”  
  
Jordan arches an eyebrow at her questioningly. “And...what would that be exactly?”  
  
The strawberry blonde scoots herself a little closer to the deputy, who intensely watches her every move. “Well, the first time your eyes glowed orange, it was because of the adrenaline rush, right?”  
  
Seeming to understand where she’s going with her line of thought, Jordan quickly replies, “Yes—but Lydia, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly an angry or fearful person. And besides, I don’t even think my eyes glow.”  
  
Lydia smirks. “Who said those were the only two ways to get an adrenaline rush?” She quirks an eyebrow at him mischievously.  
  
He looks at her confused. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean _let’s prove it_.” Her smile doesn’t falter as she leans into him, pressing her lips against his and kissing him softly at first, just to give him a little taste, a little teasing taste. But once again, to Lydia’s pleasant surprise, Jordan doesn’t pull away right away as she expected him to. Instead, he kisses her back and Lydia feels his strong arms settling around her waist, pulling her body closer to his until she’s in his lap, nestled between his legs, and the whole thing happens so fast that it makes a surprised gasp escape from Lydia’s lips. But that doesn’t stop the strawberry blonde from continuing to kiss the deputy, her tongue teasingly licking his lower lips before dragging down on them with her teeth gently.  
  
And it’s only when Lydia wiggles her hips a little, to adjust her position in his lap, but intentionally grinding down against his groin, for Jordan to finally grasp the reality of the situation and finally pull away from the strawberry blonde. His face is flushed red and just from the embarrassed look on his face, Lydia knows he’s silently cursing himself for staying in that long with the kiss. “Excitement.” He says it with a tone of revelation that makes Lydia want to roll her eyes but she resists. “That—That’s another way to get an adrenaline rush,” he says with a dawn of realization.  
  
“Nice to see your deductive reasoning at work, deputy,” she teases, her fingers going up to muss up his hair a little. She tries to imagine how his hair will look after Lydia’s fingers have their way with it, and she thinks it’ll be a good look on him. Smiling, Lydia leans forward, her mouth falling in line against his ear as she whispers, “it’s also the best way to get an adrenaline rush, you know— _hot, mind blowing sex,_ can’t get any better than that, don’t you think?” A low groan escapes from him as Lydia pulls back to look at his flustered face.  
  
“Lydia...I—  
  
“—Now, don’t say you _can’t_ ,” Lydia interrupts him, slightly frowning. “Because I know you want to.”  
  
Jordan sighs, “It doesn’t matter what I want, I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you.”  
  
 _Oh_ , Lydia thinks, _so that’s the issue._ She sighs and places a hand on his cheek, “Jordan, you won’t be taking advantage of me. I’m eighteen and I know how to make my own decisions,” she tells him, reassuringly.  
  
He doesn’t say anything for the longest time, but when he does, his words are barely a whisper. “Is this what you want…?”  
  
“Trust me, _you_ are exactly what I want,” Lydia says with a flirtatious grin as she leans in again and gives him a quick peck on the lips, making Jordan finally smile. But that smile vanishes as soon as Lydia slides off his lap and gets up from the couch, walking towards the staircase. She hears Jordan shuffle and get up from his seat behind her.  
  
“Where are you—" He doesn’t finish what he says, because his breath hitches as soon as he  sees Lydia slide her t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside carelessly.  
  
And she doesn’t just stop there, no siree, Lydia also hooks two fingers into the sides of her pajama shorts, sliding them down while bending over teasingly until the fabric is pooled around her ankles where she then wiggles out of them. Now, she’s standing in only her matching pink underwear and bra. When she turns around to face Jordan, devious smile on her face, she finds his expression just how she imagined it. Mouth open as he watches her with eyes dark with want, and although she’s standing rather far from him, she swears she hears him mumble, _Jeeesus_ , under his breath.  
  
She takes it as a win.  
  
Lydia raises one of her fingers and gestures him to come closer, which Jordan obliges to without another thought, and when he’s close enough to reach, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her until their bodies are pressed up against each other. She stares up at him under hooded eyes, appreciating the way his mesmerized gaze never leaves her face, because if it were any other guy, they probably would have took her right there on the staircase or on the kitchen counter since it’s close by. Not that Lydia wouldn’t actually _mind_ if Jordan bent her over the kitchen counter and well, just fucked her—but she figures she’ll save that for next time, because there will most definitely be a next time.  
  
She’s playing a dangerous game, and she knows it.  
  
“I would have let you take me on the couch, but I prefer the bed for this time,” Lydia whispers to him with a smile, earning a flustered look from the deputy.  
  
“This time?” He asks, eyes slightly wide.  
  
“There will be a next time, _of course_. This time’s just an experiment, remember?” She teases, kissing him again on the lips.  
  
Jordan kisses her back passionately, taking the opportunity to hoist her up by the back of her legs for added leverage, making a surprised squeak escape from the strawberry blonde as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. When their lips part, Jordan’s grinning up at her. “So is that what I am? Just an experiment?”  
  
Lydia giggles. “No, you’re also pretty cute.”  
  
“That’s it? I’m just a cute experiment or something?” Jordan jokes.

"Or something," she smirks.

His grasp around her tightens in response as he starts to carry her up the stairs, allowing Lydia to take the opportunity to place kisses all over his face, intentionally missing his lips. Jordan doesn’t seem to mind however and if Lydia had the time, she would kiss every inch of his bare body, but right now she’s absolutely content with trailing her lips down his throat as her fingers work fast with unbuttoning his shirt. When they reach the top of the stairs, Lydia points out her room—the third door on the right—and it doesn’t take long for Jordan to walk in with long strides and carefully lay her down on her bed. Lydia’s surprised by how gentle he is with her and she definitely starts to doubt on how he could possibly fit the definition of a monstrous black dog.   
  
She guesses the only way to clear—or fulfill—her doubts is to find out herself.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” Lydia eventually says, propping herself up on her elbows, while simultaneously giving him a look that blatantly says, _take it off._  
  
Jordan hums, as if he’s thinking about it. “You’re right,” he says with a grin as he smoothly takes off his shirt, disposing of it on to the ground. He settles over her then and Lydia immediately reaches for the belt of his pants, but he stops her by gently grabbing her hands. “Those can wait,” he tells her with a smirk, making her frown. And then, before Lydia can argue, he lightly pushes her back down and pins her hands over her head, intertwining his fingers with hers. His warm breath hits the crook of her neck as he peppers kisses on the sensitive skin there, making Lydia forget she was ever even mad a whole two seconds ago. “Let me take care of you first,” he whispers in her ear, making her sigh softly as she nods approvingly.

"Yeah, okay," Lydia says with a small smile, because although she's usually the dominant one in sex, the strawberry blonde doesn't mind at all in handing over the reigns if that means someone will put her needs and wants first.

And Jordan? Jordan will definitely worship her in bed.

She _definitely_ doesn’t doubt that.

It doesn’t take long before he captures her lips with his own again, making her gasp slightly into the kiss. Jordan kisses her like no other boy has, all soft and warm and full of passion, taking his time to explore her mouth as she does the same with his, making Lydia silently curse herself, wondering why she wasn’t done with teenage boys much, _much_ earlier than this. When Jordan finally unpins her hands from the bed, Lydia makes use of her now free fingers, quickly tangling them into his hair, tightening her grip and scratching into his scalp, making a rough groan escape from his throat, and Lydia probably never thought she’d hear that from him, but _thank god_ she did, because it’s damn sexy and she definitely wants to hear it again.  
  
In pursuit of that, she arches her back, pressing her body up against his until she feels his now prominent erection push down on her thigh, making her roll her hips in response. The friction builds up, making groans release from the both of them and Jordan takes advantage of the moment to lift her off the bed slightly, his hands crawling up her back to the clasp of her bra. He deftly unhooks it and Lydia thanks the person who invented strapless bras, because Jordan peels it away and tosses it aside with the rest of their clothes without letting their lips part. And if Lydia could, she would probably kiss Jordan until her lips go numb and she can’t feel how bruised they are anymore, but sadly she has to come up for air otherwise things would get very awkward.  
  
Lydia’s breathless when their lips part, and she only has a few moments to regain it because Jordan’s lips travel down to her now unrestrained breasts, catching a pert nipple between his lips, kissing and sucking on it, making a string of wanton moans escape from Lydia as her eyes glance down to the tenting of his pants. “ _Fuck_ ,” she breathes as he switches between breasts, “are you going to do anything about that soon Jordan?”  
  
He softly chuckles at her impatience, kissing between the valley of her breasts before lowering his mouth down to in between her legs. “ _Soon_ ,” is all he says in a teasing voice, his warm breath hitting against her inner thigh and making her wet with anticipation already.  
  
He kisses her all around her thighs and stomach, intentionally avoiding the place where she wants his mouth the most, and Lydia can’t help but think this is payback for all the times she’s riled him up at the station. “Please,” she finally says, demanding, “just fuck me with your—” her sentence turns into a dragged out moan all of a sudden as Jordan pushes her underwear aside, finally licking a stripe up her folds. Lydia immediately lets her hands tangle in his hair again, and part of her had to resist from just shoving his face against her, because he’s been teasing her for far too long.  
  
But then he gets there, _finally_ gives her what she wants, dipping his tongue deep within her, before dragging it back upwards and brushing it against her clit. He repeats that process over and over again until Lydia’s squirming above him, arching her back off the bed, making Jordan have to press his fingers into her hips to keep her pinned to the bed. And thinking that the pleasure couldn’t possibly get any better than the magic of his mouth, he changes gears and shows her the magic of his fingers, slipping two fingers inside her and curling upwards.  
  
And that’s all it takes for Lydia to be gone for.  
  
She cries out his name, and it surprises her, because she’s _never_ that loud, not even during the act of sex itself, and the fact that Jordan already has her crying out his name like some sort of blissful prayer, Lydia knows she’s going to be in for one heck of a night. Her orgasm washes over her, but Jordan doesn’t stop eating her out, he keeps at it until her legs are twitching around him, until she’s practically shuddering all over, _until_ curses and incoherent mumblings escape her mouth, and then, he finally stops. His lips are glossed as he comes up and kisses her softly on the corner of her mouth, as Lydia tries to catch her breath. “God—I—just— _oh_ ,” she stops midway because her brain isn’t functioning and anything she says at the moment will just be a jumbled mess anyways.  
  
“Was that too much?” She hears Jordan ask, brushing his lips against her cheek softly and stroking a finger up and down her arm. “Maybe we should—”  
  
“No,” Lydia says, shaking her head, already knowing what he’s about to say.  
  
“Are you—”  
  
She cuts him off again by pressing her lips against his, not caring if she tastes herself, and hoping to clear away any doubts he had in his mind. When she pulls away, she smiles faintly against his lips. “Condoms are in the bedside drawer,” she whispers. “And take your pants off along the way.”  
  
Jordan searches her eyes for any sort of hesitation, and when he doesn’t find it, he nods and gets up from the bed. Lydia watches him as he unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down, stepping out of them, his cock hard with arousal, tip red and slightly leaking.  
  
Lydia lets out a low moan at the sight.  
  
He doesn’t waste time to move around her, grabbing a condom from the drawer and ripping it open, carefully rolling it over his hard length. The strawberry blonde partially expects him to fully settle over her, even though she prefers being on top, so she’s surprised when Jordan grabs her around the waist, hauling her over him so that she’s on top, straddling him. She gives him a smile and he smiles momentarily back at her, before a worried expression crosses his features. “What if...I hurt you?” he asks, biting his lip nervously.  
  
“That’s why I’m on top,” she says jokingly, and then in a more serious tone, “You won’t.”  
  
“But—if I’m really a monstrous black dog with claws and sharp teeth like you said—”  
  
“You won’t hurt me, Jordan,” Lydia reassures him. And when he still doesn’t look comforted, she leans down and kisses him gently on the lips. “I’ll bring you back, okay?” It’s only when she says that, that he nods and they progress forward.  
  
Jordan gently grabs her by the hips, steadying her as he guides her down on to his cock, slowly pushing up into her. Although Lydia hasn’t had sex for a while, she’s slick enough from their prior activities for him to slide into her easily, and he stills in her momentarily to let her accommodate. When her muscles stretch to get used to his length, she gives him a quick nod, letting him know he can move now, and Jordan rocks his hips up in response, filling her up all the way that the sudden sensation makes her shudder. He sets up a slow and steady pace, which Lydia figures out quickly is only because he’s afraid of hurting her, making her take matters in her own hands. Lydia dips her head down, kissing up his jawline until she reaches his ear, where she tugs down on his earlobe with teeth and nearly moans, “ _Harder._ ”  
  
Lydia only has to say it once, because Jordan lets out a gruff groan that almost doesn’t sound like him, but she barely has time to think about it because Jordan sits up more promptly now, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and pulling her closer to him so that her body is pressed flushed against his, and the slow and steady pace they had going on? That quickly shifts—turning rough and fast.   _Yes,_ Lydia thinks, as she searches for purchase around his shoulders, _this is good._  
  
And then Jordan brings his knees up, allowing his cock to angle even deeper in her, with more force until he reaches her hilt. Lydia responds by trying to meet each of his thrusts, but she ends up giving up halfway, letting him pound into her relentlessly while she can only let out soft whimpers of pleasure as she spurs him onward, begging for more, each of her pleas being responded to with more pleasure. The sensations start to overwhelm her as her body turns into putty against him, that is, until she feels something prick the skin of her stomach. Her unfocused gaze glances down and then her eyes widen—because instead of seeing Jordan’s hands wrapped around her, she sees claws. _Sharp_ claws. And one of those claws had just made a slight cut down her stomach, blood trickling ever so slightly, making her wince and then moan as his hips rock up in her.  
  
And for some reason, she isn’t scared.  
  
Probably because every time a sharp claw skims down her skin slowly, leaving a mark, the pain plus the overwhelming pleasure makes Lydia want to rush towards her release. But, past all those sensations, the rational part of her mind—which isn’t functioning too well at the moment—makes her realize that even though she knows Jordan would never hurt her, there’s still a chance that the _beast_ inside him could snap her into two.  
  
So maybe, she should be a little frightened by that thought.  
  
Lydia brings her head up from where it was buried in his shoulder to look at him, and that’s when she finally sees what Chris was talking about.  
  
His eyes are glowing.  
  
They’re a bright orange, almost to the verge of red, and at first all she can think  about is how beautiful his eyes look, but then Chris’ warning comes echoing through her mind again and she’s brought back to reality. But she realizes that it’s far too late to follow his warning, since she’s already fucking him, so instead, her mind drifts toward what she said to Jordan, that she’d _bring him back._ And that’s exactly what she’s going to do.  
  
She stares into his eyes, something that the bestiary and every website or page from a book about hellhounds has warned her to not do, but yet she can’t stop herself. It’s as if she’s entranced by the brilliant glow of them, and in a way Lydia’s not afraid, because she’s dealt enough with kanimas and darachs and alpha werewolves, that she’s learned that fear is just in the head. So, instead, she does the last thing that anyone would tell her to do.  
  
Lydia kisses him.  
  
She kisses him hard, capturing his lips with her own and licking into his mouth so that her tongue slides across his teeth until she feels what almost resembles to be too sharp for teeth, because they’re actually sharp fangs. She shudders as they slowly prick her tongue, making the blood seep into both of their mouths, but even then she continues to kiss him. Lydia feels him reciprocate just as eagerly, and the harsh grip that he had around her waist suddenly starts to disappear, even though the pain from his marks still lingers.  
  
It takes a few more thrusts of Jordan’s hips rocking up into her, hitting at just the right spot, for her to come again, gasping into his mouth as she bucks against him, her orgasm hitting like a crashing wave against shore. She feels Jordan still in her so that they’re sated, and through fluttering eyelids she sees that his eyes are still orange, just not as bright as before. So, she assumes that what she did worked, _sort of_. His head rests on her chest as he holds her trembling figure against him, soft noises coming from him that makes Lydia think too much of a _dog_. A small smile appears on her lips though, as her fingers come up to stroke his hair softly, before kissing him on the temple. _Good boy_ , she thinks, having to stifle a giggle at that thought.  
  
Lydia doesn’t know how long they stay like that, with Jordan comforting her with wet kisses on her body, and the strawberry blonde sighing softly each time his lips found a new spot on her skin that he hasn’t touched. It’s only when she manages to stop trembling and get her brain to start functioning again, does she actually think of possibly going at it again, because Lydia feels that the fact that she brought him back—back from succumbing to the beast, that he won’t hurt her again. It’s risky thinking, but it’s a risk she’s willing to take.  
  
Her hands leave his hair and go to the sides of his face, tilting his head up from her chest so that she’s looking at him with faint orange eyes. She smiles and then whispers against his lips, “Again _._ ”  
  
One word is all it takes before she finds herself pinned on the bed, legs spread and pressed against her chest, and she smirks while the thought crosses her mind, _third time’s a charm._  
  
And it sure is.  
  
There’s no claws, no fangs, no pricking of her skin this time, just bright orange eyes, which she can definitely get used to, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and Lydia crying out each time she hits another orgasm. By the end of it all, she’s absolutely sure she—or any other girl, in this case—has never climaxed so many times in one session before.  
  
And multiple orgasms? She can definitely get used to that too.

 

**

  
In the early morning, Lydia wakes up to a soreness between her legs and Jordan peppering kisses around her waist. She hums pleasurably, smiling to herself as she moves slightly to his touch and glances down at him. His fingers stroke the faint marks he left on her skin the previous night and he frowns up at her. “I did that...didn’t I?” He asks, his voice a whisper against her skin.  
  
“It’s okay,” she reassures him, sitting up a bit to look at him. “We’ll work on it. Next time.”  
  
His eyes slightly widen when she says _next time_ , probably shocked at the fact that she mentioned there will be a next time. “Lydia…”  
  
But she silences his protests by crawling towards him and placing a finger against his lips. “Shh,” she whispers. “I’m fine. And Jordan, if you haven’t noticed, I’ve handled werewolves and kanimas and just a few months ago, I went up against a _berserker._ I’m pretty sure I can handle you.” When she sees him continue to look hesitant, she rolls her eyes and continues in a teasing tone, “and besides, the sex last night? That was amazing. I’m definitely not letting you go anywhere now, _deputy._ ”  
  
That makes him chuckle softly and Lydia smiles. “Okay, but let me make it up to you? I’ll make you breakfast,” he suggests.  
  
Lydia gives him an appreciative eyebrow raise. “Breakfast _in bed?_ ”  
  
“Definitely in bed,” Jordan answers, smirking, as he leans in and closes the distance between their lips briefly. When they part, he apologizes. “Sorry, morning breath.”  
  
“God, you’re so cute,” she says, kissing him again. And after a few more kisses, Lydia finally lets Jordan leave the bed, putting on his boxers before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
When he leaves, Lydia picks up his deputy shirt which she finds on the ground near the bed and slips it on, since the rest of her clothes are lying somewhere downstairs. As she waits for Jordan to come back with breakfast, she grabs her laptop, settling it in her lap as she passes the time by searching the web for more information about hellhounds, since now she’s ninety-nine percent sure that Jordan is one. She doesn’t find anything new that she hasn’t already read, but when she finds herself back on the page where she first read about barghests being protectors, she scrolls down until she reaches a part that she notices she missed. And as she reads it, she’s surprised she missed it in the first place. _Barghests tend to be protective and loyal of a particular cause or person._ She feels her heart beat a little faster as her eyes read that sentence over and over again.  
  
Lydia thinks back to all the times Jordan thought she was psychic instead of crazy, all the time he’s protected her, respected her, and even saved her _life_. At first she didn’t know why, she didn’t know why he was so intrigued with her, why he was so willing to risk her life for her. But now?  
  
She smiles. Now, she knows why.

 


End file.
